


The Naughty Witch and the Wicked Rose.

by BlankSoraShiro, Bokutosamurai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collaboration, Corruption, Creampie, Futanari, Harem, Impregnation, Mind Break, Orgasm Denial, Other, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, dub-con, older/younger, teenage girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: Her repressed sexuality reignited, A futanari Glynda takes young Ruby as her apprentice as they seduce the girls of Beacon academy. Bokky-Blank collab!





	The Naughty Witch and the Wicked Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we basically wrote this in popcorn style, with me doing the Glynda focused parts and Blank doing Ruby.  
> I feel it turned out okay, but it is essentially a POV switch every paragraph or other. If it becomes too much of a problem we'll work to fix it in future chapters. -Bokky

Ruby fidgeted with her fingers nervously before the older woman, the fact that she stood only in her cherry-red panties didn’t ease her apprehension, Glynda sighed, “Ruby, you’re not making this easier on yourself.”

Being born a herm was hard on any girl, especially at Ruby’s age, thankfully there was one teacher at Beacon with the same nature to do her physical, but it just had to be Glynda.  
They went through the normal stuff easily enough, measuring height, her non-existent bust and all that was tolerable if not always comfortable, but now was the time she stripped completely to measure the most embarrassing part of her body.

“I know,” Ruby shyly replied, blushing deeply.

Ruby’s hands covered her groin, as her cock was erect under her hand. She didn’t want her teacher to know that she had gotten turned on by her generous chest, nor that fact that she may have a small crush on the older woman.

“Can’t I just measure it myself?”

Glynda adjusted her glasses, “I know you're self-conscious, believe me, but you can trust me Ruby.” she turned to grab the measuring tape, half-wondering if Ruby would be checking out her rear-end as well, having noticed the few glances the young huntress stole at her cleavage.  
“Just one more quick measurement and we’re pretty much done, so please, pull your underwear down.”

Ruby sighed, knowing that the older huntress was right and that she could trust her. So, she took a deep breath to steel herself before pulling her panties down. Her hard, circumcised, cock sprung free from the confines of her panties, standing at attention above a hairless pink slit, no set of testicles in the way, a rare trait for futanari.

Glynda took a quiet breath. She figured the girl would be a bit horny with her age and after looking at her body, but she wasn’t prepared for the small wave of arousal that washed over her as the rather impressive weapon the reaper had pointed at her so eagerly.  
No, this girl was her student, she can’t think like that. She played nonchalant as she brought her hands and the measuring tape to it’s side, trying to seem unfazed by the hormone-powered stiffy her fingers briefly brushed, for her own sake and Ruby’s.

“Ten inches, that is quite impressive miss Rose. I wasn’t that big till I was in my second year as a student.” She wrapped the tape around the ample girth of her shaft, quietly smiling to herself at the teen’s reactions to her touches. There was something...invigorating about having a teenage girl respond to her this way.

Ruby blushed the same color as her namesake as the good witch measured her length, which twitched slightly whenever her fingers grazed against it. She knew she shouldn’t be getting aroused from her teacher or imagining Glynda’s fingers felt like wrapped around her cock.

“H-how big are you now if you don’t mind me asking?” Ruby cautiously asked, hoping the blond didn’t figure out what she was trying to do.

Glynda took a sharp breath, a little more audible this time, “Uhh, Miss rose...T-that’s a little inappropriate.” She hoped Ruby couldn't see the pinkish tint her cheeks took.  
Truthfully, there was nothing wrong about a healthy young futa being curious like that, but Glynda never had the time to divert any attention to her own sex life. The last time she measured was her last physical as a senior many years ago.  
Yet, she felt a bit of blood rush to her organ, why was she getting like this today?

She tried not to think about the attention the well-endowed girl gave her or the heating of her body in response. She was a teacher and Ruby was a student. This had to stay professional, just like everything else in her life. “But…” She found herself speaking up “If you want to talk about things I can make time for you. I know this nature of things can be difficult at your age.”

“T-Thank you, I would like that very much,” Ruby smiled slightly, her blush mostly gone except for some pink dusting.

She was happy that Glynda that had offered to let her talk to her about some of the problems she experienced as a futa. It was hard for her to be different from everyone else, especially as a futa with no balls, which had it’s own special problems.

“It’s difficult to be someone like me when you have three very attractive girls living in the same room as you,” She added with a dreamy smile as her cock twitched a bit.

Glynda blushed a little harder as the reaper’s pecker reacted to the mention of her teammates, and she tried to play it off with a chuckle, “Yes, yes. That sister of yours has been in my office more than once for….activity with other boys, and Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna have turned a few heads from what I’ve heard through the grapevine.” She found herself thinking about them as well; Weiss’s pale, petite body, Blake’s beautiful eyes and rear end, and Yang’s well developed chest. More blood rushed to her cock.

“Have you been finding time to...relieve your stress?” That was a perfectly professional question to ask. It was healthy for a young futa to masturbate enough, especially in their adolescence. There wasn’t anything remotely suspect or ulterior about asking that.

Ruby blushed deeply again and looked down at the ground. “No, between training, homework, studying, and my teammates, I haven’t had any… alone time to myself in about a month.”

A month? She must be very backed up. No, not backed up….Uneasy? Anxious? Distressed?  
Yes, distressed. Her student was distressed from not masturbaitng enough to relieve her body’s urges. Come to think of it, when was the last time she rubbed one out herself?

“Well, Miss Rose, you can…” She stopped herself. How could she help and still be a proper teacher? Inviting her to her office for privacy was highly scandalous, and there was no guarantee it would just be the two of them. She spotted a large beaker in the infirmary sink and scooped it up. “Well Miss Rose there is one more thing we need to measure, so this will be a perfect opportunity to work out your proverbial anxiety.”

“What’s that?” Ruby tilted her head to the side slightly, a little confused about what they would need the beaker for. “I thought we had already taken my blood.” Her naive innocence shined through even in a moment like this.

“It’s for measuring a fluid, but not your blood.” She took a glance at her student’s hard-on, still twitching, its tip a bright red from all the blood flowing to it. “I can uhh, draw the curtain if you want and give you privacy.” Why would she offer that? Shouldn’t it be assumed that’s what would happen? “I need to finish up your paperwork anyways, but..as your teacher, a fellow futa and your confidant, I’m obligated to...assist if needed.” Did she even think before she said that? What was with her today?

Ruby blushed deeply, getting what the older woman meant when she glanced at her penis. when she offered to help her rub one out, she felt her cock give a strong throb in excitement. She bit her bottom lip, wanting to take Glynda up on her offer, but didn’t want it to seem like she wanted for her to rub her off instead of doing it herself. Then again, how could she give up an offer from her secret crush to give her a handjob?

“C-Could you as-assist me?” She blushed, looking away, “I don’t think I can do it myself with you being there, you know?”

Glynda blushed, this time making no attempt to play it off. She didn’t actually expect Ruby to ask her right away like that. “O-of course Miss Ro-Ruby, what are friends for?” She smiled warmly, her cheeks hot and red as the reaper took a seat. She wondered how to proceed. She hadn’t had sex in so long that she couldn’t remember how to pleasure someone. No, it wasn’t sex. She was simply helping her student- and now friend apparently- who she was a confidant to with her physical needs. Nothing more.

She kept telling herself these things, but she could not deny the urges in her own body. She felt it in her hands, the desire to wrap her fingers around that perfect pecker, and take it into her lips in the 69 position whilst Ruby did the same to her from below. Inspiration struck as she adjusted her collar, a way to help her without making physical contact. She started unbuttoning her blouse. “Perhaps you need something nice to look at to help you?” When her top was open she unclasped her bra and set it on the table, taking a breast in each hand to lift them up for the teen’s viewing pleasure.

“Wow,” Ruby replied and licked her lips.

Like many guys, Ruby had a thing for big breasts and Glynda certainly didn’t disappoint in that department. She also couldn’t help but admit that her breasts were one of the reasons she had a crush on the older huntress. She was so distracted by her breasts, that she forgot what she was supposed to be doing in the first place.

Glynda didn’t even bother trying to justify her actions and thoughts anymore. The attention on her body and the rather intimate contact had made her horny. She could admit that to herself at least. She had enough self-control to stay at a chub and not a full erection, but her leggings still felt tight. All of her clothing did, even the opened blouse was asking to be shed completely. Her body was warm all over, even tingling in some places, and she certainly felt the dampness between her legs.  
She wanted ruby, and she saw the signs that the reaper wanted her too, but they were student and teacher, now matter how much, they could not have one another without consequences.  
“Ruby? You need to fill your beaker.” She gave a few small chuckles, giving her left boob a squeeze and the right nipple a tug.

“Oh, right, sorry about that,” She replied, blushing deeply.

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around her throbbing member. She then slowly and gently began to rub her shaft. Ruby purposely went slow as she stroked herself, knowing that in her condition if she rubbed one out like she normally did she would cum in seconds, and she wanted this moment to last.

Glynda gave in and shed her blouse, letting it drop to the floor. She loved to feel Ruby’s eyes on her bare flesh. “Having trouble Miss Rose? I mean Ruby? I don’t know if I can perform a lap dance, but I can take a request if you’re having a difficult time.”

Ruby blushed deeply, groaning in frustration in her mind. It was taking all of her willpower to not stroke herself faster than she was already and if Glynda started to do something now she wouldn't be able to control herself. Then again, it was exactly what she wanted.

“Um, could you maybe show me your cock? I want to see how big it is.” Ruby asked cautiously.

Glynda swallowed. She should’ve known after everything it would come to that. “Well, I’ve seen you so fair is fair I suppose.” She removed her skirt, revealing a lavender colored pair of bloomers beneath, a tent pitched in them. “Tell me Ruby. Do you know how two futa declare their companionship?” She asked as she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her purple pecker protector.

“No, I don't really know anything about how futas are supposed to interact with one another. You're the only one I know,” Ruby replied, slightly ashamed of herself.

“They touch.” Glynda smirked as her bloomers pooled around her ankles. There in all its glory for Ruby to see was her crush’s fully matured package, 16 inches of uncircumsized girlcock hardened rapidly under her gaze. A firm pair of testicles the size of her fist swung below, with a neatly trimmed patch of thin golden hairs above. This was a woman alright, a woman approaching her and holding her dick mere centimeters away from her own.

Ruby's jaw dropped when she saw the size of the older woman's member. “Damn, you're hung like a fucking Nuckelavee” she said in shock before she even realized it. Her awe only grew bigger as Glynda approached her, making the size difference all the more apparent.

Glynda chuckled “Maybe one day when you’re older, you’ll be as big as me.” She touched her length against the reaper’s, both flesh rods pulsing the moment they made a contact with each other as a clear fluid welled up and dripped from the witch’s.

“Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited,” Ruby couldn't help but tease the witch. Though, feeling Glynda's massive cock pressed against her was already pushing the young huntress to her limit.

Glynda held herself by the base and rubbed Ruby back and forth, “I must say Ruby, it’s been quite some time since I was reminded what it was like to be a futanari. You’ve awakened something in me.” Without thinking she reached forward and held the teen’s throbbing dick, her fingers so soft and warm on her turgid flesh. “For that, I am grateful.”

Ruby gasped, leaning her head back as she bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to cum. “Glynda, I’m sorry I'm going to cum,” she said through gritted teeth, her cock swelling slightly.

Glynda didn’t need to be told, she could feel the explosion about to go off in the young huntress’s pulsing shaft.  
She took a knee, fingers still running up and down her length, “Now Ruby, I’m doing this as your friend, but even though you’re 16 now, we are still a student and teacher, so what’s about to happen, you don’t tell a soul, understand?”  Glynda resumed stroking Ruby off, her mouth open and tongue out to lap at her tip.

“GL-GLYNDA!!!” Ruby cried out as she came almost instantly into the witch’s mouth. Her hot thick cum quickly filled up her mouth after being stored up for a month, and her hips bucked uncontrollably in her hands and mouth.

Glynda let her student’s young seed land on her tongue and launch past her lips, closing her mouth to swallow she quickly got the beaker and let the huntress-in-training finish emptying her internal testicals into it, filling the beaker till it overflowed. “Goodness gracious Ruby.” Glynda gasped “If that was just a month of build up, then you really need a place to get some privacy.”  
She grabbed several tissues and started cleaning the spilled drops of white on the tile below. “Tell you what, if you feel like you need it, you can come into my room anytime, I’ll leave a spare key where you can find it, and if I’m not busy, I can see to your needs.”

“Really!?” Ruby asked, surprised that Glynda would offer such a thing. Though she wasn’t about to refuse an offer to have her own little area to relieve herself, plus the idea of the buxom blonde helping her get off was extremely enticing. So much so that Ruby’s cock was already almost fully erect from the idea.

Glynda giggled genuinely, Ruby was so adorable, even when sporting a nearly foot long stiffy that most men would be envious of. “My gift to you, Ruby, as your confidant and friend.”  
She gave her cock tip a kiss as she returned to standing, and gave the eager reaper a friendly head pat as she committed to memory the taste of her dick. “Now run along, I’ve got to finish your paperwork and clean up.”

“But what about yourself?” Ruby asked, gesturing down to Glynda’s large member with her eyes. “You helped me out, so it only seems fair that I help you out.” She blushed a mild shade of red as she said it.

Glynda blushed back and look down at her own proudly standing package, “I...I’m quite capable of tending to it myself, Ruby.” She couldn’t ask for her to help, she was crossing enough lines as it was.

Ruby adorably pouted as a result. She wanted to return the favor, but wasn’t going to push for it if the older woman didn’t want to. “Alright, but I still think I should help you.” She grabbed her panties and tried to pull them up, but her hard member wouldn’t fit. She was forced to just pull her cock up, using her panties to keep it pointed upwards. She then grabbed the rest of her clothes, using her skirt and shirt to cover up what her panties couldn’t.

“Thanks for helping me out, Glynda. Call me if you ever want me to help you with your needs,” She said, walking backwards to take in the sight of the good witch as much as she could. Ruby wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and wound up running into the door frame. She yelped in pain and blushed in embarrassment before slipping out the door.

Glynda giggled as the young girl disappeared out of sight, then looked down to her throbbing, needy mass, over to the beaker filled with futa-jism, and then to the clock on the wall.  
She needed to clean up, get off and get out before the nurse came back and she got further behind schedule then she already was.

To that end she quickly dressed, hiding her pecker and covered the beaker with a cloth and made her escape back to the office after double checking to wipe up any spilt seed.  
She may have been a horny futa whose sexuality may have just been reignited, but she was still a working woman with papers to get done.

* * *

 

It shouldn’t have taken all day to finish up Ruby’s medical papers. Then again, she kept getting distracted, reading and writing them continuously reminded her of the time they shared, and the time they would get to spend now that the little red hood was given access to her quarters.  
She was quite impressed to find that Ruby, as well as her penis, had grown three inches since her last check up shortly before coming to Beacon.

Glynda’s scroll dinged showing that she got a message. When she checked it to see it was from Ruby.  
[Look at what I have to deal with!!! (>O<)]. Attached to the message was an image of Yang wearing nothing but panties and stretching towards the sky, her bare tits on full display.

Glynda’s face went as red as the photographer’s cloak, her penis stiffened immediately. Glynda had long ago come to terms with her attraction to teenage girls, but never so quickly did her male organ react. Had the encounter with Ruby really changed her this much? It certainly didn’t help that she still hadn’t cum yet.

[Ruby, please don’t send me pictures like that. Imagine if someone saw them on my scroll.]  
Was what she wanted to type, instead it was something along the lines of  
[Why are you complaining? There are plenty of guys who would like to trade places with you dear.]

She couldn’t remember exactly, not even whether or not she called her young lover by such an affectionate name as “dear”. She was far too busy concentrating as she ran her hand up and down her spit-shined monster cock to the sight of Yang’s nicely developed body.

[Because they can jerk off and I can’t T-T] Ruby sent back.

[Can I come over and we help each other with our needs?] She sent seconds later.

Glynda smiled, feeling a small flutter in her heart.  
[Of course, dear. The key is in the pot of the phicas in the corner of the hall.]  
[I just need to finish up some stuff. I’ll be right down.]

By which she meant browsing the internet on her scroll.  
Image after dirty image reflected in her glasses as the eyes behind them absorbed each one.  
When she was the same age as the students she couldn’t stop thinking about sex. Then she got older, her career took priority, her sex life consisted of the occasional hired escort every few months when her budget allowed it and she got a break.

She was going to change that now.

[I’ll be waiting ;)] Ruby got up and made some excuse that would let her be gone for an unspecified amount of time. She left her room and headed for Glynda’s room.

Glynda tittered as she stood up and placed her scroll in her pocket, “Oh yes, you will be.” She took her crop and stepped toward the elevator, renewed vigor in her stride.

“And soon, so will the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comment for one of us please clarify who you're talking about, -Bokky


End file.
